1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a collapsible display stand having a minimum number of parts and more particularly to a collapsible display stand, which is adaptable to support and stabilize objects of varying shapes, weights and sizes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Folding or collapsible display and bench assemblies have seemingly been designed for the sole purpose of making a compact unit for storage, rather than for the purposes of compactness, durability and simplicity. Other types of assemblies may be comfortable, but frequently they are also large and bulky and therefore problematic in terms of both storage and transportation.
Detachable display units often require bolts, nuts, or screws, and tools for assembly. Thus, assembly and disassembly are not quickly or easily accomplished, and injuries may be caused by the tools. Furthermore, once the unit has been taken apart, the smaller components are easily lost and it is frequently difficult to remember how to reassemble the unit correctly without instructions (which inevitably disappear).
While many of the folding, collapsible, or detachable display and bench units taught by the prior art are meant to be portable, few make it far from the closet where they are stored. Generally they are bulky and/or heavy and not easily transported.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,158 issued to Cheney on Mar. 26, 1996 discloses a collapsible portable support apparatus for supporting a work piece or for providing an elevated working platform. The ""158 Patent discloses a support having right and left hand end walls and a pair of platform panels that are adapted to swing between an upwardly folded and a generally horizontally extended position. However, additional support is provided by 2 pairs of right and left hand panels supports interdigitally related to one another with hinges connecting the various movable sections. The present invention utilizes a much less complex design to effectuate the result of support and collapses to form a safe generally geometric shape unlike the ""158 Patent which collapses to form an odd shape with several sections jutting out from the end wall panel members. Additionally, the purpose of the present invention differs from the ""158 Patent, in that, the ""158 Patent provides a work piece and platform, whereas, the present invention is intended for use as a durable and aesthetically pleasing display stand. Also, the ""158 Patent does not disclose a support that may be adapted to display and stabilize a wide variety of shapes and sizes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,413 issued to Robinson on Mar. 20, 1973 discloses a display which may be folded into a generally flat form and which will erect into a display when a means holding the display folded is released. The display disclosed in the ""413 Patent is generally for use in a supermarket. The ""413 Patent incorporates a vertically elongated standard secured to a base and a display poster secured to the top of the standard. The ""413 Patent utilizes more moving sections than the present invention and does not provide a mechanism for setting and stabilizing objects of varying shape on top of the display.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,644,995 issued to Gurwell et al. on Jul. 8, 1997 discloses a rapidly assembled and disassembled portable table or work bench. The table disclosed in the ""995 Patent consists of four flat planar pieces that can be assembled and disassembled with or without fasteners. The ""995 Patent does not incorporate hinged parts for easy erection of the table. Additionally, the purpose of the present invention differs from the ""995 Patent, in that, the ""995 Patent provides a work piece and platform, whereas, the present invention is intended for use as a durable and aesthetically pleasing display stand. Also, the ""995 Patent does not disclose a support that may be adapted to display and stabilize a wide variety of shapes and sizes.
Therefore, a need exists for a collapsible, aesthetically pleasing display stand that has a minimum number of parts that require no fasteners, yet can withstand rugged use, and that provides substantial lateral stability, compression strength and safe, easy transfer.
The display utility stand of the present invention is a collapsible portable stand, which incorporates a minimal number of movable parts. A preferred embodiment of the present invention relates to display utility stands, and more particularly, to a display utility stand adapted for a variety of purposes. The display utility stand may be adapted for supporting and stabilizing a wide variety of shapes, sizes and weights. The present invention provides a durable, convenient, inexpensive collapsible display stand for presenting a wide variety of objects.
A preferred embodiment of the present invention provides a first and second main panels, which form a truncated triangular shape. The main panels are connected by a top support supported by a left side support and a right side support. The left and right side supports are each constructed of a pair of panels connected by a hinge mechanism, which enables the left and right side panels to alternate between a folded position and an extended position. The left and right side supports are connected to the first and second main panels in a generally vertical position. The left and right side panels are connected to the first and second main panels by one or more hinge mechanisms, so that the left and right side panels fold inward toward one another as the first and second main panels are pressed toward one another. Similarly, the top support is constructed of a pair of display base panels connected by one or more hinge mechanisms, which enables the display base panels to alternate between a folded position and a generally horizontal extended position. The top support is located superior to each of the side supports and folds upward as the first and second main panels are pressed together. In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, when the display stand is in a fully extended position, the bottom portion of the top support rests on top of the left and right side panels with the top support generally perpendicular to the left and right side panels for maximum support. However, the angle between the display base and left or right side panels may be increased beyond 90xc2x0.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a groove is incorporated into the area of each of the main panels, which extend beyond the display base. The groove may be any one of a number of shapes depending upon the object to be displayed. For example, the groove may be circular for tubular objects like missiles and rockets, rectangular, octagonal and so on. Also, an accessory base may be placed on the display stand to support items like monitors, fax machines or telephones. In addition, support or personal items may be inserted through an optional door in one of the sides of the stand so as to be hidden in the space provided under the display stand when it is set up in an erected position.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, one or more fastening means are provided to secure the display stand when in a collapsed condition.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a display utility stand that is easily erected and deconstructed without tools.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a display stand, which is sturdy when used, but which is easily collapsed for convenient storage, and which is fully portable.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a display stand, which uses a minimum number of moving parts and to provide a durable, lightweight and reusable display stand that optionally may be weather resistant.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an aesthetically delightful display stand, which may support and stabilize objects of varying size, shape and weight and optionally provides for storage of, and ready access to, material placed underneath the stand upon setup.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a display stand, which collapses to form a safe, generally geometric shape for easy, safe storage and transfer.